


Vanish

by dovingbird



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, Polygrumps, Spirited Away AU, commission, egoflapbang, note that this was only inspired by spirited away and does not follow the actual story at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2088363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dovingbird/pseuds/dovingbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A filled commission: When Barry is manipulated by darker forces into greed and steals some precious stones from some abandoned ruins, he's whisked away to a dungeon, and his roommate Danny hurries to save him. While he's working off Barry's debts in a spirit-filled brothel, his only source of comfort are the two people that will acknowledge him in the first place. He can't help but form a dependency.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanish

**Author's Note:**

> This is a filled commission from Tumblr, and while the pacing is a little quicker than I might've liked what can you do when you have a word limit, yes? c: I hope you all enjoy it!

Danny can pinpoint the day his life veered onto a completely different track down to the hour.  
  
It's a Tuesday, and it's just after three o'clock in the afternoon when he and his roommate Barry are hiking through these woods a good few hours away from their apartment. “Keep up, man.”  
  
“I'm trying!” Danny's always the one that falls behind, but that could be because he's terrified that his hair's gonna get stuck in a tree branch. He hastily rakes his fingers through it to pull it back, ponytail holder between his teeth. “Geez.”  
  
“Look, we've got like three hours until sundown, and we're not wasting that when these woods are this fucking cool, okay? You know what I read online?” Barry spins around, eyes huge. “There's actually this huge crazy bunch of ruins in here, yeah? And you can find all sorts of cool shit in them!”  
  
“Looking for a souvenir?” Danny snarks. Barry's room is already so full of knick-knacks that another one will probably make his floor cave in from the weight of it all.  
  
He sticks his tongue out. “Shut up.” Spins around on his heel and starts stomping away. “I'm leaving you. Good luck finding me, slowpoke.”  
  
“Like I can't just crane my neck and see you from three miles away!” Danny hurries anyway, because he may not wanna admit it but these woods are scary as balls. “Hey. Hey, c'mon, man!”  
  
He ends up following the sounds of Barry's footsteps for a good few minutes until he hears his roommate swear in surprise, tries to rip through the last few thorny bushes to see where he's found himself. He freezes and stares with wide eyes. “Holy fucking shit.” There's ruins, all right. Smooth, white-stoned ruins, broken and desolate and scraping the sky and yet...beautiful, in some otherworldly sort of way. “...Bear? Barry, where the fuck are you?”  
  
“Over here! Dude, there's some cool stuff in here, check it out!” Barry bounds through the dome-shaped doorway that Danny stands in with something in his hand. “See this? It's got like a weird face on it or something.”  
  
It does. Smoothstone on the back, an intricately etched scowling face right on the front. It's pretty bone-chilling, honestly. “Nice!”  
  
“Right?” Barry is staring at it so strangely that Danny wrinkles his brow. “...wonder if there's more.”  
  
“...what, one's not enough?”  
  
“Hold on, I bet there's a set, I'm...gonna go look some more.”  
  
And Danny lets him, because what's he gonna do? Lecture him about hoarding? Good luck with that. No, Danny wanders around the ruins, appreciating the details that somehow survived however many years of rain and wind that it's faced. But even through it all, there's just...something keeping him from studying it a little too closely. He doesn't wanna touch anything. Doesn't wanna breathe the air for too long. Just...wants to...run-  
  
“Dan.”  
  
He whirls around, and there's Barry, Barry with his pockets so full they're bulging, with stone after stones pouring from his straining hands. He's sweating. He's... ”Barry-”  
  
“I don't...something's wrong.”  
  
And right there, right in front of Danny's eyes, Barry vanishes and there's nothing but stones in his place.  
  
For a moment, Danny just stares, because it's gotta be a trick of the light, people don't just _disappear_ , but then the pile of stones cracks and shifts and begins snaking away in an endless chain and the only thing Danny registers is his legs moving, pulling him along whether he likes it or not. He can't stop. His heart is thudding and he can barely breathe and he can only mouth Barry's name because he can't get enough air to voice it, not when he's sprinting after these stones and asking himself where he is, where he's going, what the fuck is happening, over and over and over again.  
  
He runs. And he runs. And he doesn't stop running even through the jagged twists and turns through buildings that weren't even there three seconds ago, even as the world blurs together, even when his vision goes completely white and makes him cry out in pain, and just as he registers the fact that he's falling there's arms to catch him, and then there's nothing.  
  
~~  
  
“Got another one, did they? Poor son of a bitch.”  
  
“Will you shut up? God.”  
  
Those are the words he hears when the haze first starts to clear. There's velvet under his body and he's warm to the very core. There's...fingers brushing through his hair, he thinks. He struggles to open his eyes, but the fight is worth it when he sees two cat-like eyes peering back down at him, hazel and warm and inviting. Safety. He can feel it radiating through him like a numbing anesthetic. “Hi?”  
  
The eyes belong to a woman, he thinks, and her face starts to form from the fog as she smiles. Jesus Christ, that's a lovely face. He feels his fingers start to tingle with life when her smile reaches her eyes. “Morning, sunshine.”  
  
“I-I...” He swallows, throat suddenly dry. “I'm...Danny?”  
  
“That so?” She grins even wider, eyes sparkling. “I'm Suzy. Nice to meet you, Danny.”  
  
He tries to reach up but his arms are still thick and filled with lead. It doesn't matter how silky and inviting her hair looks if he can't touch it, if he can't...his heart starts to thud anxiously at the mere thought of not being able to touch it, to smell it, to-  
  
“Suzy, will you chill the fuck out?” The second voice sounds, and when Suzy jerks her eyes away Danny sucks in a thick gasp, feels his mind shoot into sudden violent awareness. “That's enough, he's fine.”  
  
“You don't know that, Arin, he was still waking up, okay, he might've needed-”  
  
“B-Barry,” Danny stammers, fighting through the last chains around his muscles to shove an arm out of the blanket, to start ripping it off his body. “I-I need to see Barry, where the fuck is he, where the _fuck_ am I?!”  
  
“Dude!” A hand lands on his chest and holds him down, and God help him but he gives into it, lets the force take control and keep him there as he tries to catch up with his mind. “Dude. Stay. Breathe, okay? We're gonna tell you everything, it's okay.”  
  
Danny's eyes manage to focus again, then, right up at the man with the shoulder-length hair and the blond streak hovering above him, but this time he's not trapped in his own head, he's right here, present in the moment, sweating and shaking and tingling and held right under this man's power. There's something...safe in that. “Who are you?”  
  
“I'm Arin.” He gives a little smile, but it looks fake as shit from here. Why does he feel comfortable in being restrained like this? Are these people going to beat the shit out of him? He feels his panic stirring again. “Suzy's going to hold your hand and help you listen better. Help you calm down. Is that okay?”  
  
He doesn't know how the fuck that's gonna work, but he nods anyway.  
  
A hand slips into his own, gives a little squeeze, and then there's warm honey dripping through his veins, and all he can do is focus on Arin's lips as they form words.  
  
“You're on the Other Side. Connected to the Live Ones, but not...not really. This is a place where people come – spirits, demigods, anything otherworldly – to find some relaxation, and you walked right through the gateway right after that friend of yours, didn't you? The new one in the underground. The one that tried to steal all the shrines, yeah? They – the ones in charge – they don't like that very much, when people get greedy and think they can take what doesn't belong to them, and ordinarily he'd be the one to work off the shit he did, but you came right the fuck after him, didn't even hesitate. You care about him. And they took that to mean something.”  
  
Another squeeze. Danny licks his lips and manages a sentence. “Mean what?”  
  
“Look, everybody here has something to pay off. And they do it with service, yeah? So usually he'd be up here. But since you came after him...if you worked off what he did, he'd be released in half the time.”  
  
“I don't understand.”  
  
“Arin,” Suzy murmurs. “Just tell him.”  
  
“...look, man, this place is a brothel.”  
  
The honey in his veins goes a little cold.  
  
“We're... _companions_ to those who visit. Every session with them works a certain number of days off our prison term here, depending on who it is and what happens, and when it's over we get to leave, okay, and that means that if you work for him the days will go away twice as fast and you'll get to leave after you're done with him, scot free, and-”  
  
“I can't.” He's shaking again. The honey's turned to ice shredding him from the inside out. “I can't I can't I can't-”  
  
“Suzy.”  
  
She lets him go and he sits straight up, heaves a deep breath, then flies to his feet and sprints to the open window when he feels something more, vomits out the window down what has to be several hundred stories all the way into the ocean below.  
  
He's clinging to the windowpane so hard that he's shocked it doesn't shatter. “You're kidding me. You fucking assholes, you're...who the fuck are you? Are you just some sick bastards that get off on kidnapping people?”  
  
“Dude, look around you. Look outside the window. What kind of weird human kidnappers have a place like this to keep people?”  
  
And he is, Danny's still staring outside. How is the building so tall? How has it not just fallen into the ocean? He desperately takes in everything he can see as the sun begins to set. A bridge, for example, there's...a long, stone bridge over the waters. Tall torches that spontaneously light right as the sun sinks below the horizon. And then, out of nothing, shadows appearing, ones that materialize into physical forms when the torchlight touches them. One in particular catches his eye, a hulking figure covered head-to-toe in black – even with a black mask – with what looks like broad feathered wings closing in to hug its back. He hears someone sigh behind him, hears Suzy's voice say “Arin, it's him.”  
  
Arin comes to the window beside him, and for a moment he leans in and their shoulders brush just before Danny jolts back a step. “...ah, fuck.” He rips his shirt off and stumbles across the room to a line of dressers, rips one of them open and starts digging through. “Did I get his favorite back from the laundry yet?”  
  
“Second drawer.”  
  
“Right.” An almost blinding shirt is located, pink and blue and yellow, and he pulls it on before hurrying over, giving Suzy a kiss on the lips. “Off to work. See you tonight? Stay with Danny?”  
  
She smiles. “Unless they call me.”  
  
And he kisses her again, long and lingering and so uncomfortable to watch that Danny tears his eyes away to stare out the window again. He distantly hears a door shut just before the swish of Suzy's long skirt sounds behind him as she approaches. “One of the demigods. He lets Arin call him Lord Brian. Don't actually know if that's his name or not, but Arin's definitely his favorite.”  
  
Danny snorts. “Sounds like an asshole tool.”  
  
“Eh, you'd probably like him.”  
  
Dan is silent for a long moment. “...so Barry's...in, what, the underground?”  
  
“The dungeon cells here, to wait out his sentence.” Suzy leans into the windowpane, but Danny lets her stay close. “You don't...have to sleep with anybody, you know. Or keep them company. Or anything.” She shrugs. “You do more menial work, it'll take twice as long to pay everything off, but it's still an option.”  
  
“Do you know...how long it'll be?”  
  
She cocks her head to the side. “They said a year, when they dropped you off.”  
  
“A year down in some hellhole?”  
  
“Oh, worse than that.”  
  
Silence. Long, painful silence as he digs his fingers into the wood. And then a long sigh. “I'll do whatever the fuck they want, but I won't...do that.”  
  
“All right, Meatloaf.”  
  
“Shut up.” He turns his head because he's tempted to smile, but that would be bullshit under these circumstances when he's maybe still a little bit hysterical. “What the hell are you, anyway? How do you keep...making me chill out or whatever?”  
  
She chuckles. “I don't really know what I am anymore. Spend enough time with humans, you start thinking you're one of them.”  
  
He looks at her again, leans into the wall beside the window and tilts his head. “And why are you here? What did you do?”  
  
She stares at him with those cat-eyes until he flinches, and then she smiles. “You can ask me when you're done bleeding negativity.” She strolls away to start tidying the bedroom, and he watches. “I'm better than putting up with that.”  
  
~~  
  
It's a week before she actually answers him when they're cleaning a bathing chamber together, scrubbing the giant tub. “My parents did something shitty. I don't even know all of it. Just that they angered the ones in charge so much that they had fifty years slapped on them. But my parents were older, you see, weren't even going to live that long, so someone else was demanded. They wanted my twin, Jean, but...but she's always been a little fragile, health-wise, so they...sent me instead. When they found out, they doubled the sentence. So here I am.”  
  
“What the fuck?” He drops his cleaning brush, has to scramble to grab it. “Won't you be dead by then too?”  
  
“I've been here thirty years already,” she murmurs with a smile. “Aging slowly can be beneficial sometimes.”  
  
~~  
  
He's alone with Arin half a week later when he asks the same thing.  
  
“Fuck,” Arin murmurs with a laugh. He's stretching out his legs, and he glances up at Danny from where he leaning into a butterfly stretch. “I was mad, man, mad as shit. Ran away from home one night, got myself a spraycan, went to practice some mindless vandalism. Marked up something in a public park that belonged to the ones in charge here, and then here I was. Only got five years left to go.”  
  
He gapes at him. “How much did they give you for a little spraypaint?!”  
  
“Ten.” He grins wider. “Apparently drawing a fuckton of dicks and saying how much you wanna suck them on a former temple for fairies is a fucking awful idea.”  
  
Danny probably shouldn't blush at that comment, but his cheeks turn a little red as he glances down anyway.  
  
“You should probably get out of here.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“I've gotta prepare for my next client.”  
  
He shrugs. “I don't mind staying and talking while you do.”  
  
Arin stares at him, smirk slowly widening. “...dude, if you _want_ to see me stick three fingers up my ass, I'm not gonna stop you, but...”  
  
Danny flicks his eyes up to meet Arin's again. Stares for a few long seconds before Arin tilts his head to the side and slowly studies every inch of Danny's body with his eyes. “...what are you looking at?”  
  
“You.”  
  
“I...why?” He laughs. “You're looking at me like I'm Suzy or something.”  
  
And, just as lazily, Arin lets his eyes drift up Danny's torso and meet his gaze again.  
  
 _...fuck._ “I...I should go.”  
  
“You do that.”  
  
~~  
  
“They pick on him a lot,” Suzy murmurs.  
  
Danny glances over when she rests her chin on his shoulder, quirks his brow. “Who?”  
  
“Ross.” She nods across the dorm to the skinny guy haphazardly making his bed. “It bothers me.”  
  
“Why's that?”  
  
“He's probably more selfless than any of us. Like, he was hiking through the woods with his wife, right? And she makes costumes and things for a living, and so when she found this stone in a bunch of ruins she just wanted to make it a necklace to go with one of her outfits. And when she drilled a hole through it, they both got sent here. Said she murdered the spirit inside of it. He took her years of service and had them tripled so she could stay home while he stayed imprisoned here.”  
  
“Jesus.” He doesn't really mean to tilt his head to the side, but he nuzzles a little into her hair anyway. “So people...pick on him? Who?”  
  
“Everybody, I guess. He just...” She nibbles at her bottom lip, and Danny watches a little closer than he should. He's eternally grateful that she's still watching Ross. “The other workers, they bully him like crazy. Like because he's barely one hundred pounds or whatever that he's a chewtoy. And the clients are the worst. He doesn't think I see after everything goes down, when he's over there in the corner working on his bruises and scratches, but Jesus.”  
  
When her eyes flick to his he looks away, studies Ross instead. “He...must love her a lot.”  
  
“He does. More than anything.”  
  
He shakes his head in wonder. “I-I've never...known what that's like.” He laughs dryly. “God, maybe I never will.”  
  
“Do you want to?”  
  
And the thing is...nobody's ever asked him. He blinks as the words echo around his head, bouncing this way and that, shaking him a little deeper than he thought. “...don't I have to one day?”  
  
The smile he catches out of the corner of his eye makes him look again, and he stares at her lips for a second too long before meeting her eyes. “Nobody can make you do anything. Everything in life? It's all your choice. Every second of it. You don't have to fall in love with anybody. You can love them platonically or romantically or any number of ways. And you can share everything with somebody without being in a relationship with them.”  
  
He wrinkles his brow because that's just...that's so foreign, he can't quite make it click in his head. “Is that how you and Arin are?”  
  
She's still watching him, eye to eye, never once looking away, but she doesn't seem even slightly uncomfortable with how closely Danny's watching her in response. Perfectly poised. Perfectly at ease. “I love Arin. He holds me together, makes everything quiet down when it gets too loud in here.” She taps her temple with her index finger. “He gets me. And I get him. And I wanna get him for the rest of my life. But some people don't want that. Some people just want...a night. And that's cool too.”  
  
“Is that how you and Arin can do this shit and still stay together?”  
  
“I guess.” She looks away finally, brings her legs to her chest and rests her chin on her knees with a little sigh. “There've been others, of course, but-”  
  
“Wait, others like what?”  
  
“Some people are only here for a few weeks, maybe a few months, but...have you ever just had this connection with somebody from the second they step into the room?”  
  
He feels something shiver inside of him.  
  
“And you just know you're gonna be important to each other, even if it's only for a day? That happens here. It happens a lot. And sometimes, you know, the work gets too hard, and all you need is somebody to wrap around you and soothe your pain away with hugs and kisses and getting as close as you can possibly get...” Her sentence turns a little breathless at the end, and she's lost there, stuck in her own head for a few seconds of openness and vulnerability that Danny drinks in like a man possessed. And then she's back. Looking at him with an intensity that makes him think she knows _everything._ “...and so you do.”  
  
He doesn't realize he's shaking until she reaches for his hand, but he pulls back so quickly that he falls on his ass and scoots back a step. “I-I forgot, I never finished cleaning the, uh...the lobby, and I...I-I gotta go, Suze, I'm sorry.”  
  
And he does. He leaves without even looking over his shoulder, because he can't do this anymore, he can't lose himself when he's supposed to be clawing his way out.  
  
~~  
  
The collision comes when he hasn't seen either of them for more than five minutes a day for over two weeks, and he's suffocating, he fucking is, he _knows_ he is, because the others? They give him this enormous berth. And maybe part of it's his fault, maybe he doesn't /want/ to get to know anybody in this prison, just wants to work off his time and get Barry and get the fuck out of her, but Arin and Suzy, they don't leave him alone. They keep him company. There's dozens of cots on the floor in this room, and when he starts to shiver one or the other will slide their cots over, will add their body heat to his, and even though he never acknowledges it, pretends it never happens, that doesn't change how he nestles into them every time.  
  
And now they're...distancing themselves? Won't even speak to him? Do they want him to lose his mind? He doesn't fucking _know_ anymore. All he knows is that they don't want to be around him anymore, that clearly they want him to stay the fuck away.  
  
All he knows is that when it's eleven o'clock and all the other workers are gone for their night shifts and their socializing and the doors open and Arin and Suzy walk in, he about melts in relief.  
  
That when Arin approaches where he sits on his cot with a purposeful stride and eyes full of heat Danny can't help but melt backwards into the sheets and silently invite Arin to crawl on top of him.  
  
That when their lips meet in this slow, languid kiss his body fills with fire and he grabs a rough handful of Arin's hair to keep himself stable.  
  
That when Suzy coaxes him to sit up, to straddle Arin's lap, he doesn't fight for a second. Barely twitches when her hand slides from behind to massage the growing hardness in his pants. Doesn't try to hide his groan as she presses down like she's trying to ground him, as Arin reaches up the back of his shirt and claws down his skin like he wants him to shudder all over.  
  
This is what this has all been building toward, he realizes, weeks after weeks of quiet conversation and honesty and sharing. That maybe this is what they wanted all along, for him to become so dependent on them that if they wanted him they could have him at the drop of the hat. That maybe they just wanted to use him all along.  
  
But Arin is panting against his lips desperately, and Suzy's hand is shaking against him, and maybe that means they're not instigating some big grand plan. Maybe they're as endlessly caught up in this as he is.  
  
It's Suzy that prepares him, something cold and slick on her fingertips as she stretches him, and it sucks, honestly, it's uncomfortable and bordering on pain, but he doesn't want it to stop, really. If it stops, maybe Arin will stop sucking that mark at his neck as he rolls Danny's balls in one palm and slowly jacks him with the other. So he holds on, clawing Arin's shirt into his hands, until she brushes something _beautiful,_ something that makes him buck his hips and cry out and taste stardust just for a fleeting second.  
  
“Do you want this?” Arin breathes into his ear.  
  
“Yes.” There's not a second of hesitation.  
  
Arin and Suzy move as one, divesting him of his clothes, removing their own, shifting and adjusting Danny like he's a doll, and goddamn, he lets them, because he trusts them more than he trusts himself right now. He catches his breath when he feels Arin pressing against his entrance. And then, slowly, ever so slowly, he releases all the air he's been holding in as he's filled and slid perfectly into place.  
  
They let him relax. Let him rock experimentally, which makes Arin groan and tilt his head back. And then Suzy is grabbing Danny's cock as she nips at his earlobe and whispers “Ride him, Dan.”  
  
He doesn't disappoint her.  
  
He fucks himself on Arin's cock like a goddamn jackhammer, and fuck, there's no way this can be better, not when Arin and Suzy are pressed so tightly against him on either side, when he's safe and surrounded and full and hot, so fucking _hot._ He finds that spot inside of him, the one that Suzy hinted at, and he's so oversensitized that he screams. It doesn't help that Arin has one hand between Suzy's legs and one hand on Danny's hip, that Suzy's jacking Danny off and kissing Arin over his shoulder, that they're all connected in one big neverending infinity.  
  
It's all he's wanted for so fucking long.  
  
He loses himself in his climax, absolutely gives up his consciousness to the spirits that are always in the air here and trusts them to take care of it while he drowns in this desperate pleasure. There's a long few moments where he doesn't think he's coming back. Where he thinks he'll be stuck here forever. But no, it releases him, takes him down from the world of golds and reds into the present again.  
  
They're all sweaty messes at this point. There's fluids everywhere, and it's honestly filthy, makes Danny chuckle breathlessly against Arin's neck as he nuzzles closer. He hears Suzy purr happily into his shoulder, and Arin brushes his hand carefully through Danny's hair, slowly but surely.  
  
“I'm gonna miss you,” Suzy whispers.  
  
He chuckles again. “I've got like eleven months left here, Suze, you'll probably get sick of me before I leave.”  
  
“Nah,” Arin murmurs. “You've got maybe a minute tops.”  
  
And the sweat starts to grow cold. “...what do you mean?”  
  
“Been taking on a lot of clients recently, haven't we? Both of us.” Suzy presses kisses down Danny's spine while Arin speaks. “God, I've never had that many in that short span of a time. Thought my dick was gonna fall off for a while there, honestly. But hey, worth it.”  
  
“I-I don't under-”  
  
“We've been paying your time, Dan,” Suzy says. “Your friend, Barry, he's...he's not doing well down there, and you? You looked like you were falling apart up here. We just...we cared about you too much to-”  
  
“What the fuck do you mean you've been paying your time?”  
  
“You've got until midnight.” Arin smiles, but it's a sad sort of look on him right now. “And then you'll both be sent right back to where you came from, just as when you left.”  
  
He's shaking his head, wrapping his limbs tighter and tighter around Arin, one hand desperately grabbing Suzy's hip. “No, nonono, I'm not leaving, I'm staying here with _you,_ I-”  
  
“You're going home with Barry. And you're going to thank us later.”  
  
“Not if I never fucking see you assholes again. What the fuck do you think you were doing, just...just fucking me here like this before...”  
  
“Do you want to see us again?” Suzy asks.  
  
“I...”  
  
“Do you?”  
  
“Of course I fucking do!”  
  
“Then you will.” She smiles as she turns his head and plants a gentle kiss on his lips, and he feels that warm honey relaxing his tense muscles all over again. “If you wait for us...then one day...we'll be there.”  
  
“You mean it?”  
  
“Serious as dicks, dude,” Arin says as he kisses Danny's neck. “You'd better have the fridge stocked when I get there, love.”  
  
“Goddamn it, Arin,” he whispers with a small smile.  
  
And then his skin begins to buzz, and Danny watches himself dematerialize.


End file.
